Tales of Bugs, Cats, and Allergies
by ChemicalDisco
Summary: Poor Marinette...stuck under her responsibilities as Paris's renowned superhero, stress takes over as fate seems to love playing with her life. But she'll get through this. Why? Because Alya is her personal superhero, Tikki is a cinnamon roll, Adrien is plain oblivious, and Plagg is a troll. Not only that, but a little shit-stirrer comes along the way. Poor Marinette indeed...
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly, typical Sunday night, as a certain blue eyed girl groaned and buried her head in her arm. Now, Marinette wasn't particularly fond of not being able to finish everything. She was a committed person after all. Still, she seemed to be buried into heaps of what she would prefer to refer to as, 'responsibility cakes' and she at last decided that it was too much.

So during that chilly, typical Sunday night, she had whined and complained to the phone as her ever so loyal, and definitely and absolutely committed best friend Alya had come to the rescue. In a matter of fifteen minutes, the shops bell had softly tinkled as she had found her best friend in her usual, "I'mma do somethin' about it' posture that had declared that she was ready to fix her problem, with her special skills that she would one day add in her resume.

"Girl, take a deep breath and calm down. This girl may not be a superhero, but I'm here and ready to help." And indeed she was. Her gaze was stern enough, which even a silly stray kitty would cower under her glare. Marinette did as she was told to and breathed in and out, only to have the pain of stress filling up her thoughts again.

She sighed in exasperation. "I can't do this anymore Alya! I can't get enough rest and everything is just so, so… stressful!" She grumbled and ran her hands through her hair. "I just don't know what to do!"

Alya marched up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself; you're turning this simple problem into a big fat mess! Focus, and tell me all the shenanigans that you're dealing with right now."

Marinette held out her hand and counted out all the things she'd been worried about. "Well, first of all the third year of high school is starting, and I bet that it be tougher than the last! I also have to help with the bakery, and make time for my designing and you guys…." _Not to mention being Paris's superhero too…_

Alya raised her eyebrows. "And, what else?"

Marinette thought for a moment, dreamily sighing as she breathed out a well known name. "And then there's Adrien…" Alya sighed at the girl's love for the blonde model. But she also knew the possibility of having to get rid of it.

The auburn haired girl sighed in contemplation. Rubbing her hands, her eyes lit up in determination, as she looked at Marinette again. "Okay, so we first have to sort out why it's all important. That way, we'll be able break it down to solve this problem." Alya sniffed and posed with _supposed_ poise and grace. "See, all you need is a professional after all."

I chuckled. Biting my lip, I pondered about the 'responsibility cakes" topped on my plate. "Well I can't exactly do anything about being a junior, so that one's out. Then the bakery…well I love my parents too much to not help them. And I'm certainly not throwing my dreams of being a designer away. Neither will I boot our friendship off the window."

Alya collected her thoughts. Her face then turned into a sudden realization, before giving the poor girl a smile. "Well if that's the case, there's only one thing to get rid of…"

Marinette's face became one of astounding surprise. "No, Alya, just no. What if he was my soulmate and I threw it all away? What if fate decided to bite in the back, and I have to marry a guy who doesn't love me at all? Oh no, what am I gonna do?"

Alya gave her panicking friend, a look that was a mixture of both pity and amusement."Dear, I support with all my heart and you know it. But is this really necessary? I mean, you're still fifteen and there so much people out there y'know…"

Marinette bit her lips as she collected her thoughts. "I guess so…" Alya felt rather sad for her friend. She never saw someone fall that hard for someone else.

"I didn't fall for him because his was handsome, although that was part of the reason; I fell in love with him because he was sweet, nice, and charming too." Marinette sulked and slumped in her chair. "Too bad my mouth foams every time I ever try to talk to him…"

The Ladyblogger placed her hands on the poor bluenette's shoulder. "Tell you what; we'll start slow by taking off the postersand the schedule here in your room. And I don't know, maybe you should toughen up and act normal around him. Well…as normal as you get."

Marinette gave her a soft, pitiful smile and dragged herself up, as she slowly, but surely ripped the posters and schedule that she had hung in her room. Oh, the pain. Alya felt like every time Marinette had removed a poster, her life force seemed to drain bit by bit. Until she had sunk to the ground, the colors of pink (which symbolizes love and all that stuff) overwhelming her broken heart. Oh well, too bad.

Chuckling, the reporter had picked the lifeless girl off the ground, as she had moaned in protest mumbling something incoherently. Alya was sure that it was along the lines of, 'leave me alone to die.' The red head simply shrugged and reprimanded her. She was for sure never letting her do that.

So in the end, Alya had stayed, quickly phoning her mother to let her know that she was there for a very good reason. Still, her mother had wondered what in the world her daughter had meant by, 'I need to stay because Marinette might kill herself from her own…unwise ways (or stupidity, but Alya hadn't wanted to be mean). Her mother had simply shrugged, while far way, in a very pink room, her own daughter had tried to revive her friend back.

* * *

Marinette was proud of herself today; as in really, _really_ proud of herself today. Why you may ask? For today, with the help of her own wonderful gift of a best friend, she had been punctual. Fifteen minutes early to be exact. Yes people, you may bow down to her. That was how great she felt.

Okay, so she wasn't exactly doing a happy dance or screaming out loud in joy. Yes she was happy, but she had managed to conserve all her excitement by simply sketching on her sketchbook with the plainest expression in the world. She had no idea what in the world she was doing, but she had managed to trace the lines along a certain curve that she had soon come to realize. She was drawing a flower, similar to the one accentuated on her mother's treasured comb.

And that was when a new idea popped up into her head as she had begun designing a dress, with the same fairness and eloquence as the flower she had drawn. In less than ten minutes, she had managed to create a laced dress, which had curved and flowed much like the flower petal in her other sketch.

Busy as she is, she had not notice a pair of green eyes staring at her drawing. A certain blonde headed model had nothing to do. Because a certain DJ was busy flirting with Alya, and the rest of the class were left into their own conversations.

So, quietly he had turned around to see a particular designer, sketching a dress fit enough to be worth more than his own father's designs. Her pink tongue had merely stuck out, as her blue eyes remained focused towards her new design. Adrien knew Marinette's skills; still her designs had left him in amazement.

Astounded by her skills as a designer, Adrien had spoken in wonder. "Wow Marinette, that looks amazing." Thinking of it now, wonder had been too much of a subtle word for what Adrien had sounded like. He was amazed. And maybe his own amazement had caused that particular designer to fumble in surprise.

Marinette had nearly jumped out of her seat. _Nearly._ She had stared at the Adrien whose eyes had widened as much as hers had, although she was sure her eyes were bulging out of her head. Regaining her own sub-consciousness, she had simply gave a soft smile (or at least hoped to) and waved to the still wide-eyed blonde model. "Good morning Adrien! It's nice to see you back here again."

As if Adrien's eyes weren't already wide enough, it almost seemed to almost fall out of his head. Did Marinette just speak to him normally and like a very average human being? And as if the world had turned upside down, although that is scientifically incorrect, Adrien Agreste, the cool and charming guy had stumbled upon his words. "O-oh, uh hi Marinette! It- is, but actually, I uh…it's good to see you?"

Adrien for sure knew that he had looked like a tomato. And it did not help that Marinette had giggled at his state, to which Adrien had reverted into a flaming jalapeno, as his face had burned from embarrassment. He had certainly not guessed that this is how the first day would go. Bad luck really loves to come his way.

Meanwhile, Marinette was silently thanking Alya for staying and giving her lessons on how to subtly ignore someone (which took quite a long time, as they stayed up to 3 AM, but no one needs to know that). And of course, Marinette had to also thank the internet for it's helpful tips, I mean, how do we not survive without it?

Still inside, the nervousness had filled her insides as she thought it was rather cute to see the model all flustered and blushing. _Focus Marinette, you know that you need enough time as it is._ Marinette sighed as she clenched her fist in remembrance of her one goal.

After shaking out of his embarrassment, he had noticed the steely, reluctant gaze Marinette had. It was as if she was trying to avoid staring at him. Curios, he had wanted to ask if she was okay, however their homeroom teacher had came into the classroom, immediately shutting everyone up.

Once again, Mme Bustier had become their homeroom teacher once again. While the teacher had been indeed glad that she had her old class with two new students, she was not exactly glad to have that someone back. She had tucked her stray hair and looked towards the class.

"Welcome back students. I believe that you all know each other by now, classmates or not. However, there will be a new student joining us. Jacques, please come up front."

A teenager in striped blue hoodie who was rather lean and tall, had stalked off beside Mme. Bustier and had rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His brown hair had fallen into loose stray of bangs, as his eyes had gleamed in royal blue.

"Uh, I'm Jacques Adelard and uh, you can call me Jack?"

Mme Bustier cleared her throat as he had shifted his feet nervously at dozens of eyes staring curiously at him. "Alright, everyone knows that their seating plan is the same as last year right? Good. Jack, you may head up to the seat behind Marinette. Yes, the one near to Ivan, you can fit."

Following the teacher's orders, he had scrambled off to his seat, merely ignoring or at least trying to ignore Ivan's gaze. As Mme Bustier had begun her introductions that she had usually done, Jack had become easily bored. Knowing that the giant beside him wasn't much of a people person, he had instead tapped the blue haired girl in front of him.

"Hey uh, Marinette is that your name? Do you mind showing me around tomorrow?"

Confused, Marinette had turned around, and quickly regained her calm expression to see it was Jack. "You want me to show you around? I guess that okay…but it'll have to be quick okay?"

Jack had nodded while Marinette had given an uplifting smile which in turned caused Jack to blush furiously. This however did not go unnoticed by Mme Bustier who had a sharp glance to catch even the tiniest things. "Because this is our first day, I will let this go. But Jack, please refrain from flirting with anyone during class time. Do that after."

Let's just say that it caused a few giggles while Jack had blushed, similar to Adrien's state a few moments ago. And, let's also say that a new plan had been formulating in the fate of both good and bad luck, in its most surprising, unpredictable ways. So if you listen closely, you still won't be able to hear fate cackling in the back chanting, "You poor unfortunate souls."

* * *

Adrien Agreste could say it himself that fate hates him, as much as his bad luck had stuck onto him. It was the end of the day, as he had flopped down on his bed, exhausted from all the Chinese and piano lessons, fencing, and of course modeling that he had done just after the first day of school.

He had checked the time, which had gone by slowly enough taunting him to rip the hair out of his head. So in the past few minutes, he had checked Ladyblog more than three times, searched up cat puns, and fed Plagg two barrels of camembert (in which Plagg had swallowed in one bite, mind you). In the matter of thirty minutes, he had already dozed off but was awaken by the chime of the clock. Ten o'clock.

Grabbing Plagg, he had immediately transformed and hopped and swung through the roofs in the city of Paris. The starlight gleamed behind him, as they had met up in their usual spot, splitting up again only to meet in the Eiffel tower. Arriving there first, his lady had gazed upon the stars as this certain sly kitten had decided to scare the heck out of his 'Bugaboo.'

But of course, his lady had already noticed his presence and waved him off. "I see that I won again, _mon chaton."_

He grinned and sat beside her, as the view of the city had set in the landscape below them. Chat, or Adrien had to admit, the view from the Eiffel Tower had still astounded him, no matter how many he had seen it. The sky had burst into a brilliant midnight blue, with the hue of violet as the stars had gleamed strewn all over the sky. Not to mention the reflecting lights in the River Seine, the lights in the city had given this homely warmth to his heart. All in all, it was breath-taking.

"I see that you're doing pretty well, Chat."

He grinned at her as he responded back with a teasing tone. "Of course, I am my lady. It's because I'm paw-sitively happy to see you tonight."

Ladybug laughed, as her eyes had been hidden in the midst of her blue bangs. Still, it seemed to glimmer much like the river Seine, only brighter, the lights giving a fluorescent tone to her skin. Chat was mesmerized. Mesmerized enough to lightly poke her nose, she had simply accepted it as a challenge, as they chased each other in a battle of tag. They had jumped from roof to roof, as they laughed in amusement in the peacefulness of the Paris sky.

So if a citizen in Paris was to leave their windows open, not only will they feel the city's cool breeze, but hear a faint laughter that seemingly had come from the sky above. One might mistake it for the playful banter of annoying children who wouldn't sleep (or drunken adults, but we'll go for the latter). But if you listen closely, it's the laughter of a love-sick kitty, and the joyfulness of a free spotted creature, its wings free from the trap it was caught on.

* * *

Marinette could say that life seemed to be getting better for her. And it was in fact, getting better. She had woken up at around six in the morning, ate breakfast, and dragged her lifeless body as she did her usual morning routine; of course, without the part of her rushing around in hurry. Grabbing her lunch bag, she had skipped to school feeling fresh and happy, changing her usual attire into something else.

It had been one of the warmest autumns, and with her new revaluation in mind, she decided, why the hell not change her attire for one day? So with her loose, light gray sweater, a pair of dark pants, and a ladybug themed scarf that she had made, she had hummed down the streets, happy that she wasn't late again.

On the way of being thirty minutes early (hey, she was trying to set a record), she had bumped into a familiar looking blue and white striped hoodie. She looked up to see a familiar pair of royal blue eyes staring back at her. Still, she could've sworn that it had been purple. Ignoring the thought, she had greeted the new student with a cheery smile.

"Hi Jack, it's nice to see you again!"

He simply shrugged with a dead look in his eyes. "Of course you'd see me again; I'm your classmate, duh." He drawled his sentence with pure annoyance. He didn't know anyone who would be this happy in the morning. Seriously, it's like this girl was inhuman.

Jack had simply expected the sweet, innocent girl to look sad and all. However, he had flinched under her disdainful gaze as her glare could make a horror movie monster pee their pants, well, if they had any.

"I'm sorry that I decided to be nice to a fellow _classmate_ of mine. Karma must've bit you in the ass, and I can honestly say that you deserved it. Cheers for waking up on the wrong side of the bed."

Thankfully, her own personal superhero had swooped in to save her from starting a fight, as Alya had grabbed her and pulled her towards the school. Needless to say, the furious blunette had left a certain blue-eyed classmate of hers with his own jaws slacked open in both surprise and amazement. And a wide eyed kitty staring nearby

Holy fudge.


	2. Chapter 2

If Marinette had a middle name, it would have been 'surprise'. Adrien would have to certainly agree, as he came rushing out at a voice that was alike to his Lady. However, he widened his eyes as a gleam in Marinette's blue bell eyes had reminded him of something quite similar. _My Lady…_

The way she rested her hands on her hips, her reprimanding eyes, and the tone of her voice…

"I'm sorry that I decided to be nice to a fellow _classmate_ of mine. Karma must've bit you in the ass, and I can honestly say that you deserve it! Cheers for waking up on the wrong side of the bed." Her voice had drawled with pure sarcasm and disdain.

About to pounce on the new kid, Alya had simply swooped in and dragged the girl away, preventing any more damage that could possibly happen. And about the moment, both Adrien's and Jack's jaw went slack. While Jack was in pure disbelief, Adrien was in the state of pure realization. Marinette really is like Ladybug…

After being dragged away, Marinette had simply huffed in anger, annoyed by the _attitude_ that the new guy has. Ways to immediately castrate his body from the face of the world had been formulating in her head, ideas that clearly no one wants to know (seriously, I told a guy once and he had never been the same again. Let's just say that he had lost his appetite from that day on. I won't mention his name in respect of his privacy, but let's just say that poor Joe the farmer had lost both his life and dignity).

(Oh wait—oops)

What a jerk. What a fudging, jerk, asshole, and fu—

"Mari, listen to me. Life is getting better isn't it? Well, to make it even better, why don't you, you know, stop creating fights with other people? We don't want a Chloe number two, I mean three, do we now?"

Marinette simply shrugged at her best friend, before retorting, "Alya, there would be no other creations of Chloe. I'm sure no one is as evil as her."

Alya sighed in relief, and then smirked, knowing that her dear beloved best friend was back. "Definitely; and I thought that evil people like that could only come from fairy tale. I guess I was wrong."

The blunette just shook her head and chuckled. Taking the auburn haired girl by the arm, she was now the one to drag her to the classroom, where Marinette could proudly say that she had not slept at least once during class. Luck sure had come her way. Too bad something was about to take it all away. Cue evil laughter, as the story has come to its own beginning.

* * *

Once upon a time, Adrien had been a really, really attractive guy. And to all those ladies that melt at the sight of him, in this case, he still is. So, if you say that you don't think he's handsome, it's either you're blind, or that you have a really weird preference and taste when it comes to guys (with much offense, really).

It had been during the mid-afternoon, as Adrien had gulped down his third bottle of water. With his handkerchief, he had wiped the sweat of his forehead. Even with the sweat and stuff, the guy could still give a girl major nosebleed. He doesn't sweat, he sparkles.

Back to the topic, anyways it had been a sweltering hot autumn day, quite abnormal for an autumn day. And having to stay still in the heat, it had not been a good day to model at all. Plus, adding the fact that your cheeks feel quite strained from smiling all day. Nonetheless, a job is a job and Adrien knew perfectly well that he would be in hell lot of trouble if he hadn't done it right.

Heading home that day, he had flopped on the bed and not a minute later, Plagg had pinched his nose and stared at him in pure disgust.

"Bah, and you say that camembert smelled bad!"

Plagg had lucidly taken the camembert hidden under the blonde's bed, and inched away slowly, to get away from the horrid stench that had been the fresh odor of Adrien Agreste. Meanwhile, the blonde had grumbled, slung his towel over his shoulder, and had dragged his foot towards the bathroom.

Feeling the cold tiles in the rather quiet bathroom, he had stepped on the tub and turned on the shower (Mr. Agreste has requested not to describe how he showers, thank you very much) feeling the warm water run down his back. As the steam fogged the mirrors, Adrien had sunk into deep thought as the designer that had sat behind him had filled his mind all day.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had reminded him of his lady quite a few times, but only now has his suspicion grown. And it was certainly growing very fast. Stroking his chin, (for the dramatic effect of course) he had pondered the many points as to how Marinette had resembled his Lady.

They look similar now that he had thought about it, how had he not realized sooner was something that was quite shocking (meanwhile, Plagg would've had a laugh out of that. "Sure you did.") He had turned off the shower, wrapping the towel his waist. Closing the lights, he had left the cold bathroom as it is

As he had dried himself off, he had quickly put on his soft flannel pajamas (Buy now! Super fancy Agreste brand pajamas, which probably cost way more than your life!), and had spun around the rolling his chair, stooping in front of the large screen that had flashed the gallery of a certain spotted hero.

All the thoughts and theories that had been running throughout his mind all day, had quickly dissipated as he had stared rather lovingly at the determined look of our dear beloved, Ladybug. Her face had illuminated the room, as the certain green eyed kwami had floated towards the love-sick boy.

"Hmm, you smell better now. I think we can be friends again. Although, I'd prefer if you smelled like camembert."

The blonde just shrugged and had waved the kwami off. "Of course you would. Why did I ever think that Marinette could possibly my lady?" Love-sickness filled the boys lit up green eyes, as he sighed admiringly the beautiful lady, her image lighting up the cold, dark room.

Plagg had snorted, and simply floated away to nestle in between the lovely nest of blankets. "On a second thought, I don't wanna be friends with a love-sick boy who moans about his 'lady' in his sleep. Bet Ladybug would love to get an earful of that."

Adrien huffed and turned pink from embarrassment. Crossing his arms defensively he had turned away to hide his flaming face from the kwami who had been currently making fun of him. As if he doesn't do that every single day. "I do not!"

Now Plagg had been the one to simply disregard him and his reasons, knowing all of them weren't perfectly true. "Sure, whatever you want to believe."

Once again with an admiring stare, he had decided to ignore the cackling kwami and longingly stared at his lady again. In the meantime, Plagg had been cackling his heart to its own extent. No, it had not only been because he had completely embarrassed Adrien, but the fact that that he had dismissed the very thing he had wanted in the first place.

Of course, most of the Chat Noirs he had from before were quite intelligent and straight to the point; however this one was different from the rest. This guy was just plainly oblivious. Like really, really oblivious; the type of obliviousness, where you could tell him that you're his long lost brother, and he'd quite likely believe you. But, that just made everything better. Well, for Plagg's amusement anyway.

* * *

Marinette was not a poised or graceful person. If you consider falling of her bed, and getting tangled in the midst of her blanket is graceful, then you seriously have some problems there, buddy. Anyways, it had been one week after school had passed, which were mostly introduction sheets and all that stuff. On Friday afternoon, Marinette had taken a stroll around the streets of Paris, eventually stopping by nearby the park to take a rest. the sun was shining, the brids were singing, and the breeze had blew softly (not really), whipping Marinette's hair on her face.

Taking out a fresh pad of paper, she had admired the bright vivid colors of autumn, as she drew another sketch of a drifting autumn dress colored with the tone of light russet. With a color pencil in hand, and a cheese pastry in another, she had failed to notice the pair of wide green orbs staring at her. No, as much as everyone would like to see that, Adrien Agreste will not and never will, stalk people. But for Plagg, we can say the otherwise.

In the far distance, Plagg had wandered in the park after it got way too stuffy in the cologne drenched bag (you don't wash bags with cologne, Adrien). It had been boring waiting for the model finish his modeling, when the scent of heavenly cheese, sweetened up had filled the previously camembert filled bag. Following the wonderful scent, he had caught sight upon the certain bluenette that had been resting under the large oak tree. His eyes drifted to the delicious smelling cheese pastry that she had in her hands. He rubbed his non-existing hands, as a plan popped up in his head.

In the glimmer of the sparkling water fountain, the breeze blew softly as the kwami's green eyes lit up with mischievousness.

* * *

Finishing up with his modeling, Adrien had grabbed his bag to head towards his piano lessons. However as he slipped in a piece of camembert inside his bag, he notices that the bag had been empty. Apart from his physic textbook, and music sheet, the bag had no signs as to where Plagg would've been.

With his satchel in tow, Adrien had wandered around the park to look for the missing cat kwami. Around the fountain, near the hotdog cart, and under the park benches, he had roamed around to see no Plagg. However, under the dark oak tree, on top of the hill, he had seen his classmate, her eyes filled with a hopeful stare. As if her eyes were the epitome of the stars.

Now Adrien may not have been a stalker, but doesn't mean he doesn't stare. He blushed for a bit, before seeing the sneaky little troll of a kwami sneaking towards a bag filled most likely with pastries. Adrien had wanted to scream Plagg, but he couldn't alert Marinette, much less let her know about his identity

Creeping slowly, he had hid behind a few trees watching both Marinette and Plagg from afar. While Marinette had become completely oblivious to him (well, not as oblivious _as him_ ), he approached closer, when both green eyes suddenly met together, as Plagg noticed Adrien approaching by. He beamed at him with his usual shit-eating grin, and with one swoop, pushed the bag of pastries and quickly hid behind the tree.

Marinette quickly turned around, to see the bag fall, as her concentration on the beauty of the world had diminished. Trying to catch the falling bag that was quickly rolling down the hill, she had caught a glimpse of the blonde that was hiding a tree away.

Forgetting about the bag of pastries, she had raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Adrien?"

His green eyes widened, as he scrambled off, falling in the process. Marinette couldn't help it. She giggled and blushed at the sight, wondering if this was she looked like. The only difference was that she had a crush on him, and the likely chance of him having a crush on her…well, not so likely.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?"

The blonde dusted himself off, and gave her a lopsided unsure grin. "Uh, I was just looking for something! Because I uh, lost it when I was um, exercising. Yeah, I was definitely exercising…"

Marinette looked at him, feeling oddly awkward by how Adrien was acting. "Hey, you seem tired. Do you want to have a bit of croissant?"

Adrien shook his head. While the croissant had looked very appetizing, he needed to be comitted in finding Plagg. "No, I'm okay. Just have to find my, uh, thing!"

Marinette gave him a suspicious side glance, but shrugged it off. Adrien gulped, when he heard a faint sound of snickering. Jerking his head, he saw Plagg grinning with a roguish smile, laughing at the fact that he was absolutely terrible at lying. His eyes widened as he quickly snatched Plagg, and hid him under his shirt, to which he muffled the scuffling kwami by crossing his arms. With his arms still crossed, he patted his pockets to make up for his 'missing item' when Marinette interrupted his scrambled mind.

"Um Adrien, are you okay?"

The kwami rambled around, to which he patted his chest to calm down the probably furious Plagg. To his relief, the kwami had stopped, as he still covered the bump with one of his arms. Quickly snatching out the object that was hidden in his back pocket, he sweated nervously as in his hand he had held a regular blue ink pen.

"Yeah, I just found my missing item, see?"

Marinette frowned. "A pen?"

Adrien chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head sheepishly with the pen in his hand. "Uh, yeah. My co-worker who was um, really close to me had given his lucky pen as a gift. Because uh, he quitted his job you see." _What the hell Adrien? Are you trying to make your father's business look bad? To one aspiring designer who admires your dad?_

Marinette nodded, still suspicious, when her watch had beeped. "Oh okay. I have to go now. But uh, it's nice to see you around!" Marinette ran towards the direction of her house, as she waved goodbye. Adrien red in the face, sighed in relief as he saw her figure become smaller by the distance. Turning around, a familiar statured posed woman had looked at him with disappointment. Her eyes peered at him, behind her sharp glasses.

"Adrien, it's six o'clock. You're fifteen minutes late for your piano lessons. What were you doing?"

He looked downcast and spoke meekly. "I was just enjoying the park, since I never really got to go around and explore it."

His father's assistant, Nathalie had simply sniffed, discontented with his answer. "I understand how you feel Adrien, but you are lagging with your responsibilities. Head towards the car now, and you will make up for your missed piano lessons. Do understand that your father will hear about this."

Adrien's shoulder slumped. "Yes Nathalie."

Inside his shirt the kwami had felt the slowed heartbeat of the meek little boy, looking for the freedom that his heart had always wanted to feel. (Plagg could've felt bad for the guy, but he scrunched his nose, and as soon as they got to the car, he had asked if Adrien had dosed himself with extreme perspiring perfume today)

* * *

Jack was not having a good weekend at all. Especially with a certain bluenette, stuck in his mind all the day. Okay so maybe he was at fault for pissing off the girl. But you couldn't blame him if you'd been in his position. He had woken up with gum stuck in his hair (cheeky little siblings), walked to school, only to be splashed in the pants by a car (people kept staring at him), rushing back home to change, and almost getting run over by a car, because his conscience couldn't help but save a poor old man from getting hit by a car; which left a huge bruise in his forehead. (And having his sister call him a big softie, of course)

He groaned as he buried his head in his pillow, when his bag had fallen from its position on the chair. Picking it up, he opened it to see a blinding green flash light up his dull, gray room. Inside, a green bracelet had been stuck in between his notebooks, and nestled with it was a strange green creature with a shell like back, and an antenna that was rounded at the top, similar to a q-tip.

Breaking out of his paralyzed state, he had grabbed a pen from his desk, and poked the creature with a sense of curiosity. Immediately, the creature stirred, causing Jack to back up and slip on one of his socks that was lying on the ground. His head had clashed with the hard ground, as groaned with much pain. Sitting up, he jumped back in surprise to see yellow-ish green eyes, stare back at him with both worry and slight amusement.

"Are you okay?"

Jack just stared at the green alien, or creature, whatever the heck that is. "What the heck are you?"

The floating green creature rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "My name is Wayzz. And you are a chosen miraculous holder."

Jack's face scrunched up in wonder. "What the heck is that?"

* * *

Marinette had lied very, very still in bed. Her eyes had shot open, as bullets of sweat ran down her forehead. Blurry images of dark twisting nightmares, corrupted her mind as she stared at the blank ceiling, scared to go back to sleep again. She can't lose them; no she can't lose her friends. Not all over again. Shivering, she curled up in her blanket, with the malicious whispers ringing in her ears.

 _Temps et chance, aller en face á face. Un aurait habiter, la autre mort._

 _Aussi la aile tourner dore á noir, seulement un pouvoir apporter la autre revenir_

Time and luck, go head to head. One will live, the other dead.

As the wings turn gold to black, only one can bring the other back


End file.
